


Try It

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Molly tries to get Minerva to stop smoking, buy ends up smoking herself.





	Try It

Molly: Will you please stop smoking?

Minerva: Have you tried one before?

Molly: No.

Minerva: Then here try one.

Molly lites the cigarette Minerva gave up, and slowly blows the smoke out of her mouth 

Molly: This is actually relaxing. I quite enjoyed it.

Minerva: My thoughts exactly.

Both women took another drag of their cigarettes, and both were smokers.

The end.


End file.
